The 14 Series of Baselisk's RPs
This article is currently unfinished. Baselisk's RPs have been divided into 14 series. The only series with multiple parts is Series 13, which Series 13 has three parts to it. The shortest series is Series 14, which will last only one to about three days. The longest series, however, is Series 8, which lasted about a year and a quarter. You can find the dates for the RPs here . Series 1: A New Hero Arises! The Knight of Pure Heroism! Plot The first series of the many series is where Baselisk makes his debut to the multiverse. The first RP was basically showing how Baselisk was born; he was created by a mysterious person named Galaxray(at the time, Galaxray's name was unknown), and Baselisk somehow turned good, escaping Galaxray's evil clutches. Around the middle of the series, Baselisk finds a few friends to help him achieve his goal, which was to find his creator and destroy him, because Galaxray was evil. Instead, they find the main antagonist of the first series, Writhica. Writhica is a witch-like being, one of the only female villains, besides Shanti (Series 11) and Miss Angst (Series 4-5). In the end, Baselisk and friends (not anyone like Thebadrobot or Tony the Talking Clock, or Light, or Nimi, but other people) had defeated Writhica, thus ending Series 1. Major Bosses of Series 1 There were many bosses of Series 1, but only a few major bosses. Here are the major bosses: 'The Mysterious Creator/Galaxray' Galaxray was the first major boss of the first series, but his name was not known at the time, and it was a relatively short battle. Galaxray used weaker moves than what we (meaning Nimi, Light, etc. and Baselisk) already experienced in Series 8-13. 'Writhica' Writhica is the second major boss of the first series as well as the final boss of Series 1. She had attempted to stop Baselisk and friends from finding Galaxray(known as The Mysterious Creator at the time, to reiterate)'s lair, but the heroes had defeated her, but to no use, since they still hadn't found his lair. This had then ended Series 1, and started Series 2. Series 2: The Truth is Discovered! Is This Knight Actually a Villain? Plot The second series was mostly Baselisk revealing his past. This is the third or fourth shortest series of the 14 series, yet has the most plot to it. Baselisk reveals to his friends that he was created by a villain, and if you want to read the story, go here . There was more, although; a new villain was on the rise. This villain looked like a six-pointed star-like figure, and his name, being revealed in Series 13, is Kyrias. From Series 2, he was just known as ???, or The Creator, since he had created an entire dimension cluster with his powers. Kyrias played a major role in Disaster Strikes, an event of Series 13 as well as a major role in Series 2 and Series 4. Baselisk and friends were still trying to find Galaxray's lair during this time as well, but they still didn't end up finding it. All they did that was major in the series was defeat Kyrias. Kyrias, although, was trying to obtain an immense amount of power, which he was very close to succeeding at. Major Bosses of Series 2 There were few bosses, and about 1/2 of these bosses were actually major. 'Anatau and Kratau' Anatau and Kratau are twin siblings who were found atop of Mount Swelter. Even though they are twins, Anatau looks much younger than Kratau does. These two were guarding Mount Swelter's rim because ???, or Kyrias, was their master, and they were told to keep guard of Mount Swelter's rim because of the inside of the volcano being an access point to a place very near ???'s lair. These two have fire-based abilities. 'The Truth Seeker' The Truth Seeker bears a large resemblance to The Mutationist/The Messenger. The Truth Seeker came to Baselisk and his friends when they were about to enter ???'s huge dimension cluster. He was supposed to keep them busy, but ended up defeated after a hard battle against the heroes. '???/The Creator/Kyrias(First Battle)' The Creator had met them when they entered his dimension, which was near the end of Series 2. The Creator battled them with the little energy he had at that point and lost. 'Anaxmento/The Memory Maker' Anaxmento was first seen in the modern series by Tony the Talking Clock, who RPed as The Kid, Baselisk, and Cilan. Anaxmento had made an appearance in the earlier series as well. Anaxmento was originally created as a villain idea, but was tossed out until Series 2. Anaxmento was one of the oldest RP boss ideas. '???/The Creator/Kyrias(Second Battle)' The second battle against Kyrias took place deeper inside his artificial dimension cluster. Kyrias was charged up more than he was the first battle, and tried to hold them off so that his Supercharge Mechanism would be ready to give him full power. He was successful in this. ???/The Creator/Kyrias(Final Battle) Kyrias battled them in the center of his dimension cluster one last time, where he was at full power because of the Supercharge Mechanism. Kyrias then tried to destroy them with all his might, this being a very intense battle between the heroes and Kyrias. Kyrias had failed one last time, and had presumably disappeared from existence from then on. Series 3: A Great Evil's Debut! Galaxray the Cunning! Plot The third series is Galaxray's revelation. There isn't much plot otherwise. Galaxray appears to the heroes while they are resting from training, and tells them his true identity. They fight him, and after he is defeated, he teleports away. The heroes, starting another adventure, try to find him in hopes of finding his lair. This time, no other villain gets in their way. In the midst of the series, they find him again, but not his lair. Galaxray was holding a large orb at the time, which looked very similar to the Megalax Orb in Series 12. He hides it, and then tells them a cryptic threat. He disappears, leaving the heroes where they stood. At the end, they finally find his lair, but Galaxray traps them as soon as they do, and he teleports the heroes and himself to a nonagonal arena, battling them soon after doing this. He loses, as the other two villains had, but he then told them that the games had just begun. He then teleports away and left them there, thus ending Series 3. Major Bosses of Series 3 There were a lot of major bosses in this series. 'Galaxray' Galaxray was the first boss of this series, but he was at low power, so he was defeated easily. Galaxray fought the heroes after their training was done and lost. 'Shadskelisk' Shadskelisk was one of the other two creations, created by Galaxray. Shadskelisk was the more powerful counterpart, as he had more attack power. Shadskelisk is known to be Baselisk's "sibling" as well as Botskelisk. Shadskelisk, although, is more organic, and more susceptible to mind control. Shadskelisk was found near the beginning as well as Galaxray, but the semi-boss, Karobuu was in between. Shadskelisk had ambushed them, fought them, and lost by a hair. Shadskelisk teleported away and acted as if the battle were insignificant. 'Botskelisk' Botskelisk was the third of the three creations by Galaxray. Botskelisk was on the more defensive side, so he was the weakest in power. He does know lots of strategies to win, and had won against Baselisk a few times using these strategies. Unlike Shadskelisk, Botskelisk is more mechanical and is immune to any possession except for Spirit possession. Botskelisk was found a little after they had found Galaxray with the Megalax Orb-looking object. Botskelisk had scanned them, registering them as enemies. The battle commences, Botskelisk loses, and the heroes' journey goes on. 'Botskelisk Omega' Botskelisk Omega was found after a lot of some semi-major boss battles, as Botskelisk had transformed into a large creature-like being and had lost once again. 'Meganimudynamo' Meganimudynamo was a major boss that was found right before they found Galaxray's lair. Meganimudynamo is a large robotic creature that was engineered by a mysterious person. Meganimudynamo was so large that the heroes had to go inside him at the second form just to defeat him. Meganimudynamo had then opened the portal to his lair in reward for his defeat. 'Galaxray' After the Meganimudynamo battle, Galaxray had met the heroes and trapped them in his lair. He teleports the heroes to the arena, as said before in the plot, and loses. Series 4: The Villainy Crisis! The Imbalance Rages! Plot Kyrias, otherwise known as The Creator at the time, had returned in a different forme. He had tried to bring back all the past villains, including some new villains, but had failed. At the first of the series, Baselisk and friends see a void that seems to appear from underground. Many of the villains from the past series had appeared from this portal, which was opened by a mysterious mistress, now known as Miss Angst. Miss Angst was the helper of The Creator, and was defeated by the heroes, thus closing the void connecting the Pygomultiverse to the Multiverse. The heroes then defeat every boss that was released from the void, and reach The Creator. The Creator was at full power once they reached him, yet the heroes had defeated him, thus ending Series 4. Major Bosses of Series 4 There were tons of bosses in this series, although there only two major bosses. Miss Angst Miss Angst was the first actual boss of the series. She is the second female villain in the RPs, and had brought all of the villains back to life as a role. She was a tough first boss, but Baselisk and the heroes had successfully defeated her. 'Kyrias/The Creator' Kyrias, in a new forme, had just gotten to full power when Baselisk and friends reached him. They had defeated him, although, even with this power. Series 5: Galaxray Strikes Again! MEGA Energy's Birth! Plot Galaxray has come back yet again to try and destroy Baselisk and the heroes, but this time he has brought a special, artificial power with him. This power, which was called MEGA energy, strengthens anyone who absorbs this energy by tenfold. The only problem, though, is that it only had existed as a negative energy, thus making anyone who absorbs it more villainous. Baselisk and friends, peacefully living, find Galaxray, Galaxray being surrounded in a powerful purple aura. Galaxray attacks them, defeats them, and then opens a portal, flinging them into a new, MEGA-energized realm. After Baselisk and friends get through the many trials of this realm, they finally find Galaxray powering up a large robot which they recognize: Meganimudynamo. After they defeat this beast, though, Galaxray defeats them again and attempts to throw them into another portal for them to go through the journey all over again, when Baselisk uses all of his power to smite Galaxray's MEGA powers and thus end MEGA energy's reign. Major Bosses of Series 5 There are quite a few of major bosses in this series. 'Galaxray MEGA' At the first of the series, Galaxray finds the heroes. Instead of the heroes defeating him, things swing in Galaxray's direction, and Galaxray defeats the heroes with his new powers. He then throws them into a portal, which leads them into a journey into another realm. 'Shadskelisk MEGA' Shadskelisk MEGA is found in the first MEGA Arena, which is a boss stage in this series. Shadskelisk MEGA, being more powerful, was a tough boss battle for the heroes, but the heroes managed to defeat him. 'Botskelisk MEGA' Botskelisk MEGA is found in the second MEGA Arena, being a bit more difficult than Shadskelisk MEGA. The heroes managed to defeat Botskelisk MEGA. 'Hyperdrive MEGA' Hyperdrive MEGA is a boss that resembles Drivectric in a way, but Hyperdrive has speed powers, Drivectric having electric powers. Hyperdrive MEGA is encountered in the third MEGA Arena, getting defeated by the heroes like the first two bosses. 'The Megarama' The Megarama is a huge MEGA Arena, filled with MEGA mini-bosses such as Karobuu MEGA, Driller MEGA, etc. The Megarama was a hard time for the heroes, but they eventually defeated all ten MEGA bosses and proceeded on in their quest. 'Spirit Golem MEGA' Spirit Golem MEGA is encountered in the fifth MEGA Arena, resembling the Crystal Golem from Series 11 or 12, and resembling Goltrigger from Series 13. Spirit Golem MEGA was a very hard boss for the heroes, except for Baselisk and two others who had the ability to go into Spirit Forme. Spirit Golem MEGA was defeated in this way. 'Hellblaster MEGA' Hellblaster MEGA is encountered in the sixth MEGA Arena, resembling Kyriofron from Series 13 a little bit. Hellblaster MEGA had hellish powers, and could summon different enemies. Although Hellblaster MEGA was quite difficult, the heroes had managed to defeat him and proceed in their journey. 'Meganimudynamo MEGA' Meganimudynamo MEGA(try saying that five times fast) is encountered in Galaxray's MEGA Arena, the last destination of the series. Meganimudynamo MEGA was much harder to defeat than Galaxray MEGA, but the heroes defeated Meganimudynamo MEGA and were defeated by Galaxray MEGA, simply because the heroes were weak after fighting Meganimudynamo MEGA. Galaxray MEGA Rematch Galaxray MEGA is encountered right after the Meganimudynamo battle. Galaxray attempts to throw them back to the first of their journey, but Baselisk performs his first Ultimate Counterblow Technique -- which he had used at the end of this series plus Series 6-Series 12 -- and destroyed Galaxray's MEGA powers and ceased MEGA energy's existence. Series 6: The Troubles of Tyranny! The Multiversal Trek! Plot This series is a much longer one and will be explaining the events in general. This series is one of the two series that Baselisk is separated from his friends, but in this series he is separated from his old friends. A mysterious flame-wielder had appeared and knocked Baselisk and friends out with a single burst of black flame, which had then transported Baselisk to a faraway dimension. His old friends are now nowhere to be seen. Baselisk goes through his trek through the Multiverse to try and find his lost friends, but had failed everywhere he tried. He went through countless trials, including villains to ail his progress. He finally gave up near the end of the series, and decided to find out who was responsible for separating him and the heroes; in doing so, he had found Skorchmaster, the mysterious flame-wielder seen at the beginning of the series. Baselisk's trials were about to end for this series, but it would be the hardest trial yet. He needed to destroy Skorchmaster at any cost. Baselisk tried, harder and harder, but Skorchmaster seemed all-powerful. Baselisk, at low energy, had then transformed into his Vengeance Forme and performed the Ultimate Counterblow, completely obliterating Skorchmaster... But his friends were nowhere to be found. Major Bosses of Series 6 There were many mini-bosses in this series, but there are four actual major bosses. 'Skorchmaster' Skorchmaster had appeared near the beginning of the series, his name being unknown at the time. Baselisk and friends had tried to defeat Skorchmaster, but to no avail. Skorchmaster was too powerful, and had then knocked them all out with a black flame, transporting them to many different places among the multiverse. 'The Great Machine' This boss was a large being, and is the largest boss/villain known in the series. The Great Machine, or OMNISCIENT344, as it is originally called by Skorchmaster as he summons this beast upon Baselisk, was seen near the middle of the series. Baselisk had to go through a lot to defeat this boss, but it was very well worth the trouble; Baselisk had achieved higher power than just the Megamitar at this point. 'Skorchgoyle' Skorchgoyle is Skorchmaster's large, ferocious pet. Skorchgoyle had appeared before Baselisk had given up on trying to find the heroes, and had almost defeated Baselisk. Skorchgoyle, although, wasn't exactly very intelligent, and couldn't catch on to tactics, so Baselisk had easily defeated him in the end. 'Skorchmaster Rematch' It wasn't long after Skorchgoyle that Baselisk had then found Skorchmaster; Baselisk had then tried to defeat Skorchmaster, every tactic that he tried seemed to fail although. Baselisk then had transformed into his Vengeance Forme, AKA Baselisk's Fury Forme, and defeated Skorchmaster. Category:History/Profiles Category:Roleplaying